


the creator of space

by MultifandomAF



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomAF/pseuds/MultifandomAF
Summary: An AU that plays on the side of submissive Omega Aang with an aggressive Alpha sister, Aliza. One of them will be the Avatar, and Aliza is confident it's her.Then her little Omega brother steps up and ruins everything. What should an Alpha do?Fight, of course.Or: The story of Aang's family, AU.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	the creator of space

_ “One of your two kids will be the Avatar, and will stop a great war soon to come,” _

“Mom! What did the Vision tell you? What is it?” Aliza shouted, her seven-year-old body pumped with excitement. It was a tradition that at any day in January, families in the Southern Air Temple would do a special bending formation that allowed them to speak to the legendary fortune-teller. 

Aliza’s family had been planning to do it on the last day of January. But yesterday. 5th January, one of their neighbours told them that the Vision had a message for them today. So Aliza’s mother Aimii had conjured the Vision today, and now she was back.

“Mommy, tell us?” Aliza’s younger brother, Aang, asked timidly. Aliza glared at him. “Omegas don’t speak when they’re not asked to,” she reprimanded. “Omegas and betas obey alphas. That is the rule,”

Aliza was the only alpha in the entire temple, which made her loved and popular. She was an aggressive alpha, while her twin brother was a confirmed submissive omega. Her father was a delta, her mother a beta. Aliza’s birth had been their greatest joy, having given birth to the first and only alpha in their family. But with joy comes sadness, and her parents had been stricken when Aang was confirmed to be the worst of the omegas- the first submissive omega in the family and the only one in the Temple.

“I don’t need to obey you though, do I, Ally?” her mom joked. 

“No, you don’t. You are older and I have to obey you. The only older ones I don’t need to obey are omegas,” Aliza stated seriously. She was only seven, five minutes younger than Aang, but she was smart and eloquent, and especially good at writing. She spun magical tales with her pen and paper.

“Oh, our Ally’s the smartest, isn’t she, Aimii?” Kaito, Aliza’s father, came in. “So, have you told them your great news yet?”

“All right,” Aimii said. “One of you is going to be the next Avatar. The Vision has said that the former Avatar Roku’s soul has chosen one of you,”

Aliza turned. There was a glimmer in Aang’s eyes, as if he thought he could be the Avatar. The Avatar was holy above all others; even alphas had to respect and obey the Avatar, who out of holiness never demanded anything of anybody.

No alpha had ever become the Avatar, Aliza thought. If I become the Avatar, the people here will be so proud of me. I will become a legend!


End file.
